WILLIAM AND BILL'S GIRLFRIEND FREAKOUT!!!!!!!!
This episode is about William is getting an girlfriend who's name is Iffy and Bill disapproves of him getting a girlfriend at the age and does something special to her. Transcript *The typical Violette1st intro plays* Violette: Well hello everyone. Today William had send me this special text message on his phone. Violette: According to him, he is going to bring a special someone to home today. I don't know who this "Special someone" is but I am going to confront William about this. *The video then cuts to a few hours later* Violette: Okay, a few hours has passed and William has texted again, saying that he will come home in just a few minutes. *Bill comes walking from the kitchen to the living room* Violette: Bill, what are you doing here? Bill: I'm trying to find my leftover Big Mac! *Bill looks under a couch cushion* Violette: Its not under there Bill. Bill: Where is it jerk! *Distant car noises can be heard from outside* Violette: Looks like William has returned. Bill: Did that jerk steal my truck again!? Violette: No it's the new car we gave him. *The door opens and we William holding an Asian looking girl with long brown hair with two leaves on it ,a blue trench coat and is seen texting on a pink outdated flip-phone then looks up at Bill and Violette* William: Hey mom and Bill. What do you think of my new girlfriend. Her name is Iffy. *Silence for a seconds* Violette: Um... Um.... Uuuummmmm...... Bill: What the frick is this jerk!? William: What? Bill: Your too young to have a girlfriend! William: I'm frickin' 17!!!! Bill: You are not allowed to bring this stupid Jap around here! Violette: BILL!!!!!!!! You don't say that around here! Bill: But she still is stupid William: No she is not! She is my girlfriend! *Iffy is still seen emotionless, not reacting to her surrounding environment and is still texting on her outdated pink flip-phone* William: Well whatever! She is my girlfriend and I love her!!!! Bill: You will not keep her around! *Bill walks away into the kitchen for a few moments* William: So what do you think of her? Violette: Well...... Um..... aren't you a lil' too young to be into this stuff? You should go play Xbox William: I'm frickin' 17!!!!! Violette: I understand that but I'm not to big on that!!!! William: But I still love her and theirs nothing you can do to stop me! *Bill comes back with a pickaxe in his hands* William: What are you doing? Violette: BILL!!!! *Bill then stabs Iffy in the behind of the middle of her chest and blood spews out* *Violette screams* *William is seen screeching and crying over her girlfriend's demise* William: SCREEEE!!!!! WAHHHHH!!!!! GET OFF OF HER!!!!!! *William is seen fighting with Bill trying to push Bill off the pickaxe but it is no use with Bill's heavy fat ass* Bill: NO JERK!!!!! *Bill continues to stab Iffy who has dropped dead with the pickaxe. Blood continuing to spew out* *Bill then sees Iffy's dropped outdated pink flip-phone and stomps on it which crushes it and sparks come out of the crushed phone* VIolette: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! BILL YOU FRICKIN' MANIAC!!!!!!!!!! *William is still continuing to screech and cry about what is happening* *Bill then swings and smashes the back of Iffy's head with causes an huge hole and some cracks can be seen and an huge pool of blood can be seen under her face.* *Iffy's hair leave pieces fall off due to the impact of the swing* *William then looks at the carnage with Iffy's dead corpse* William: What did you do to my precious girl? Bill: What I had to jerk. You will never get a girlfriend! *William screeches loudly and runs off to the internet router and unplugs it and throws it at Bill but misses it and smashes the TV and glass shards and sparks fly everywhere* *The TV then falls on Iffy's corpse and tiny glass shards stab all around Iffy's body* William: Nooooooo!!!!! Get off! Get off!!!!!! *William is jumping up and down while screeching* *Bill then gets a carpet and rolls Iffy up in it* Violette: Bill! What was that up for you frickin' jerk! Bill: He's the jerk! I prevented William from getting in love with that bitch! he deserves better than that bitch he is ever addicted to! *Bill also grabs Iffy's broken outdated pink flip-phone and drags her carpet wrapped corpse out of the house* *While that happens the broken malfunctioning modem now spontaneously combust and is now starting an house fire* Violette: OH MY GOSH!!!! WILLIAM LETS GET OUT OF HERE! *Violette and William run out while Bill was still dragging the carpet with Iffy inside it* Violette: YOU!!!! *Violette tries to fight back but Bill finally put the carpet with Iffy's dead corpse inside the dumpster* Violette: BILL!!!!!!! *Bill then gets a piece of paper, lighter fluid, and a lighter and set the dumper on fire* Violette: OH MY GOSH!!!!!! BILL!!!! YOU FRICKIN' IDIOT WE'RE GETTING A DIVORCE!!!!! William: I can't stand you anymore!!!!! Bill: You are not going to have a girlfriend ever jerk! *The house then explodes and the dumpster, Violette's truck, William's car and IF's bike also get destroyed in the shockwave* Violette: OH MY GOSH!!!! Bill: Frick you jerks! Your all horrible! I'm leaving!!!! *Bill then runs off to his truck while Violette and William run to fight back buck Bill punches them both and the get knocked out* *Bill then runs into his truck and starts the engine* Bill: Fuck you bitch! i'm sick of you and Williams damn whore! *Bill then drives off and flips Violette off while driving away* Violette: ASSHOLE!!!!! *Violette then turns the camera to the exploded house now burnt to pieces* Violette: Oh my god... I can't believe this.... Violette: Bye youtube..... *The camera cuts off and the video ends* Trivia * Iffy is actually a character from the popular Japanese video game series HyperDimension Neptuina. * Bill seems to be racist towards Asians in this episode calling them "Japs" It is not known if Bill is actually like this. * Bill seems to be even more rude towards everyone then previous episodes. * William's beaten up Toyota Camry from I WANT A RX7!!!!! (rage) returns in this episode. * It is unknown if Violette and William's house will get repaired in the next episode or they will get a new house. They can also probably be homeless too. * In CODY HELPS BILL ESCAPE TO GUYANA, it is revealed that Cody helped Bill escape America and took him to a beach cabin in Guyana. Category:Deaths Category:Episodes Category:Violette1st Category:Fanfic Category:2019 Category:William Category:Bill Category:Violette Category:Iffy Category:Vehicle deaths Category:Creepypasta Category:TV destruction Category:Deleted Video Category:Videos